A conventional passenger-side airbag module comprises a reaction canister in the form of a trough which encloses the folded airbag. The lower portion of the trough encloses, or is in communication with, an inflator which generates gases. The mouth of the airbag is secured in the canister in a position to receive the generated gases and inflate upon the occurrence of a crash of sufficient magnitude. The open mouth of the trough is normally closed by a protective cover which serves to keep out dirt and otherwise protect the folded airbag prior to and during its installation in the vehicle. This installation is normally behind a portion of the dashboard. In normal operation, the expanding airbag splits the protective cover and then the dashboard to emerge in the passenger compartment.
The protective cover most commonly used is TYVEK.RTM. (a trademark of E. I. dupont de Nemours and Company), a spun-bonded olefin paper which is relatively expensive. Furthermore, the protective cover is normally mounted to the outside of the reaction canister. This requires more cover material than is desirable, increasing the expense. Furthermore, assembly of the protective cover to the reaction canister often involves the need to employ adhesive or other fasteners. The invention eliminates typical scrap and rework costs associated with adhesive or fasterners.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved cover which is smaller, lighter in weight, and less expensive than covers previously employed. Another object is to provide such a cover which is readily installed without the need for special fastening means. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.